Lien du coeur
by draychou
Summary: "C'est Drago... Drago devient incontrôlable … Le Lord se doute de quelque chose, il faut absolument le caché" . Pour gagner Harry a besoin de son pire ennemi qui malgré lui cache une arme secrète mais pour l'a découvrir, il faudra beaucoup d'amour. Hermione et lui vont devoir réussir à surmonter leur préjugés ...
1. Prologue

_Coucou, alors voilà ma première fanfiction "Lien du coeur"._

**Info:** _L'histoire se déroule entre la Sixième et la Septième années. Dumbledore n'est pas décédé ainsi que les parents d'Harry. La romance tourne autour de Drago et Hermione mais il y aura sûrement d'autre personnage. J'ai choisi le rating T mais cela peut changer. _

**Disclamer:** _C'est mon petit cerveau qui a inventé l'histoire mais les personnages appartient à JKR. _

_Merci à Alex pour son soutien, t'es la meilleure (: _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Prologue :**** Changement **

Lily se rappellera toujours de la nuit où sa vie et celle de sa famille avait changé, ainsi se fut à ce moment où elle l'avait revu, quatre ans après sa disparition. Bien sûr elle aimait James et Harry plus que tout mais elle n'avait été complète seulement pendant les onze années où il avait accepté de rester dans sa vie… Bien sûr il a dû partir comme toujours, il n'était pas le genre d'homme qu'on obligeait de rester à vivre avec soi et il était encore une fois partie avec son maître, son cher maître qui lui avait tant pris. Elle aurait dû ne pas accepter cette invitation mais il lui manquait tellement qu'elle avait passé ces quatre dernières années à regretter ce sentiment qui faisait beaucoup souffrir son mari. De plus la façon dont l'invitation lui était arrivée entre les mains l'a laissé pantoise, comment se faisait-il que Severus était en contact avec Dumbledore ?

Lily recensait ses pensées alors qu'elle marchait dans Londres Moldu, vers son ancien quartier quand elle était jeune : Privet Drive. Elle arriva près du parc et d'un coup pensa à ce qu'elle ne s'était pas autorisée à réfléchir : si c'était un piège ? Mais comment aurait il alors réussi à contacter Albus ? Tout d'un coup elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et se retourna instinctivement, se retrouva nez à nez avec celui qui faisait partie de l'intrigue de ses pensées, elle leva un sourcil pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait là :

« Et bien le rendez vous ne concernait pas que vous et j'ai été aussi invité » indiqua le professeur, la regardant d'un air perçant derrière ses lunettes à demi-lune.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un raclement de gorge se fit entendre, le professeur et la jeune femme se retournèrent en même temps. Elle le vit en premier : Serverus. Il était amaigri et semblait fatigué. De grosses cernes violacés avait fait nid sous ses yeux mais en aucun cas il n'avait changé en quatre ans : toujours le même maintien, l'air stricte, l'air de ne rien ressentir… Elle allait s'avancer vers lui quand elle remarqua la fine silhouette qui se tenait près de lui, son visage était caché par une capuche et son corps recouvert d'une longue cape, tous les deux d'une couleur sombre. Elle fut tentée de prendre sa baguette mais le vieux professeur l'en dissuada du regard, elle essaya de détailler plus profondément la silhouette mais n'arriva à rien. Après un temps dont elle avait l'impression que ça avait durée de longues heures alors que c'était de simples minutes, Serverus se mit à parler.

« Albus, Lily »

« Que faisons nous là et qui est cette personne ? » demanda Lily qui ne pouvait plus tenir sa curiosité.

Serverus fit un semblant de sourire, ressemblant plutôt à un rictus et se tourna vers la personne et fit un signe de tête. Ensemble ils se mirent face aux deux autres et l'individu releva lentement sa capuche et Lily Potter eut un hoquet de stupeur,bien qu'elle s'attendait à bien des personnes mais pas à celle ci. En effet devant elle était plantée la belle et glaciale Narcissa Malefoy. Sa voix se fit entendre rapidement tout en avançant vers elle. Elle brandit sa baguette, et atteignit son cou mais pour sa plus grande surprise, Narcissa ne fit rien pour se défendre apparemment Sev' non pus. Lily était impressionnée de cette maîtrise de soi. Elle se rendit compte que personnes n'avaient répondu à sa question et redemanda :

« Que fait elle là ? ».

A ma plus grande surprise c'est Albus qui répondit.

« Lily je vous présente nos espions infiltrés dans le camps de Voldemort. Si je vois juste il manque Lucius, est-il en mission ? » Il fit une courte pause juste attends pour voir la tête de la belle blonde s'inclinait positivement à sa réponse et reprit « Enfin nous ne sommes pas là pour ça... Severus ainsi que la famille Malefoy se préoccupent d'une seule et unique chose en ce moment... Lily baisse ta baguette, Madame Malefoy va vous expliquer »

« M'expliquer quoi? »

Réticente, elle baissa toute de même son morceau de bois. Narcissa qui répondit en bafouillant ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas, Elle comprit que Narcissa s'était mise à pleurer. Elle pensa brièvement que la chose qu'on lui cachait devrait être vraiment grave… Elle ne se doutait pas à qu'elle point.

« C'est Drago... Drago devient incontrôlable… Le Lord se doute de quelque chose, il faut absolument le cacher ».

Ce fut dans un murmure que Lily sut la vérité … Cette vérité incroyablement douloureuse pour une mère et malgré elle, elle se prit de compassion pour les Malefoy surtout pour le jeune Malefoy. La nuit avait été longue et personne ne trouvait de solution au plus grand problème que une mère pouvait avoir : protéger son enfant. Ce fut alors naturellement qu'elle proposa :

« Il viendra à la maison, nous en prendrons soin comme si c'était notre propre enfant... »

Sachant que les Malfoy ne reverraient plus leur fils pendant longtemps, sachant que ça sera aussi dure pour Harry que pour Drago mais sa décisions était prise et rien ne l'empêcherait. Elle savait également qu'elle mettrait sa famille à dos pour quelques temps. Cependant Lily avait compris une chose ce soir … Que l'état de Severus était lié à celui de son filleule -Drago- et c'est ce qui l'avait aidé à prendre ça décision, car elle savait que si Sev' prenait soin de ce garçon ce n'était pas à cause de sa puissance mais ce qu'il y avait au fond de ce garçon…

* * *

_Voilà c'est un court prologue mais j'espère que ça vous aura plus. Le premier chapitre c'est pour la semaine prochaine._

**DrayChou**


	2. Chapter 1

_Coucou, voilà le chapitre 1. Il y a sûrement encore des fautes. _

**Info :** _Ça se passe un an plus tard que le prologue ^^_

**Disclamer:** _Le tout est à JKR sauf l'histoire _

* * *

_Un an plus tard_

_POV Harry._

Je m'installais à table face à Drago comme chaque matin depuis le début des vacances. Il était là, son regard égaré sur la fenêtre, mécaniquement il portait sa cuillère à son bol de céréale puis à sa bouche. En un an je ne l'avais vu que peu de fois en faite, il ne partait plus à Poudlard depuis qu'il habitait chez nous. Ce qui me surprenait le plus à chaque fois que je le voyais c'était ses cernes violacés sous ses yeux mais surtout Drago n'était plus froid non c'était pire il était mort de l'intérieur enfin c'était l'impression qu'il donnait ...

Je commençais à me servir quand Drago finit, tant mieux pensais-je. Mes amis allaient arriver et Ron ne supportait pas de voir le blondinet, celui-ci se leva lentement et avec difficulté, ma mère se leva également avec précipitation pour l'aider à remonter tandis que mon père soupira. Au début, je pensais que mon père était de mon côté celui de l'anti-Malfoy cependant je m'étais vite trompé, il n'y avait pas de camps anti-Malfoy car le Drago Malfoy que je connaissais n'existait pas ici. Je regardais mon père me demandant ce qui le tracassait, il me sourit pour essayer de me rassurer et partit s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Je finissais de manger et commença à ranger la table puis la sonnette sonna. Ma mère qui était revenue, me regarda et fit un geste de la tête vers la porte. Je sortis de table, elle me sourit et termina de débarrasser. J'allais ouvrir la porte et accueillit mes amis avec un grand sourire et je les emmenais dans le salon, Ron semblait soulager de ne pas voir le blond alors qu' Hermione semblait indifférente et Ginny juste heureuse d'être là. Quand je la vis, mon cœur s'emballa à une vitesse hallucinante comme d'habitude, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais à chaque fois que je la voyais ça me faisait ça.

Ça faisait déjà une ou deux heures que je jouais avec Ron aux échecs sorcier tandis qu'Hermione et Ginny discutaient sur le divan. Elles parlaient de la possibilité que Poudlard ne ré-ouvre pas ses portes… J'eus un pauvre sourire. J'entendais ma mère s'affairait à la cuisine cela me calmais toujours de l'entendre fredonnait quand elle cuisinait, me concentrant sur ce bruit j'essayais de devinais le futur coup de Ron quand soudain un grand bruit se fit entendre à l'étage, nos têtes tournèrent mécaniquement vers le bruit de là où j'étais je vis ma mère blanchir, elle attrapa sa baguette , mis un doigt devant sa bouche pour nous dire de rester silencieux et elle transplana à l'étage.

J'entendis des bruits de combat et je vis mon père ouvrir la porte de l'intérieur de la chambre de Drago , il avait sûrement lui aussi transplané de son bureau, dans ses bras il portait un Drago inconscient et tremblant. J'étais perplexe à son état, était-ce à cause de la peur ? Je regardais mon père qui me fit signe de me rapprocher avec Ron, il nous mit Drago entre les bras.

« - Je vais retourner aider Lily, vous allez partir dans mon bureau, dans le dernier tiroir de droite, se cache une boule de Cristal, vous devez l'a soulevé et une sorte de vortex va apparaître. Vous sauterez dedans. »

C'est Hermione qui avait réagi la première et elle demanda si ce système préviendra l'ordre, il hocha la tête positivement et remonta. On pouvait entendre les sortilèges fusaient et je me dépêchais d'atteindre le bureau pour prévenir l'ordre, j'avais tellement envie d'aller les aider mais mon père m'avait donné une mission et même si elle me déplaisait, il fallait l'accomplir. Ginny et Mione, avaient effectué les manœuvres pour ouvrir le vortex. Je sautais en premier avec Drago toujours inconscient, tremblant de plus en plus mais surtout fiévreux.

Ce fut dans le salon du 12 square Grimmaurd que nous atterrissons, suivis de près par mes amis. Nous tomba nez à nez avec le Professeur McGonagal surprise, elle nous regarda un instant et elle tiqua quand elle vit le garçon blond mais à l'étonnement de tous, elle courut vers nous et commença à nous questionner tout en faisant l'éviter le jeune homme.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Ce fut Hermione qui répondit méticuleusement à chaque question et pendant ce temps le professeur, prenez les fonctions vitales du malade.

« Nous étions chez Harry, professeur et nous nous sommes fait attaquer ».

« Est- ce que vous savez si un mangemort l'a touché ? »

On se regarda tous, on ne pensait pas que le professeur allait poser ce genre de questions et puis à quoi bon ... Hermione ne répondit pas, elle ne connaissait pas la réponse, personne dans cette pièce à par lui ne le savait, McGonagal le comprit et commença à secouer légèrement son élève mais il resta inconscient. On attendit longuement, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Madame Pomfresh ne pouvait pas s'en occuper … quand d'un coup, on vit arriver dans la pièce ma mère, Le professeur Snape et le professeur Dumbledore j'allais commencer à parler quand ma mère prit la parole.

« Minerva, il a été touché le temps que James et moi arrivons, heureusement … les cours ont fini par fonctionner mais depuis il est dans cet état second. »

« Oh seigneur …. » s'exprima le professeur

Un long silence ce fit dans la pièce, je n'y comprenais pas grand chose : Qu'avait Malefoy ? Pourquoi Snape était ici ? Pourquoi avaient-ils l'air d'être si inquiet ? Que c'était-il passé ? Mais je savais que ça ne servait à rien de poser mes questions toutes suite . La voix douce mais autoritaire du professeur Dumbledore se fit entendre faisant sursauter tout le monde

« Bien Severus allait chercher la potion, Lilly déshabiller le, Minerva il faut faire tomber sa fièvre … » Il se tourna enfin vers nous et repris « Les enfants, je vous pris de sortir ! ».

On se regarda chacun son tour personne n'avait envie partir mais nous savions que nous n'avons nulle le choix, alors nous quittâmes la pièce dans un silence pesant. Ginny partit dans la cuisine tant dis que nous montâmes à l'étage. Des milliers de pensées incohérentes se bousculaient dans ma tête : Qu'est-ce toutes ces manigances qu'on nous cachait? Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi l'héritier Malefoy faisait asile à la maison et surtout pourquoi ma mère s'en occupait comme son propre fils au péril de sa vie? A quoi ses questions sans réponses pouvaient-elles servir? Je me l'étais caché mais la jalousie qui me rongeait depuis déjà quelques semaines me tuait … Que ma mère soit tendre, douce envers un autre enfant me faisait du mal et cette douleur remontait en ce moment précis, me brûlant les veines, montant à l'intérieur de ma tête m'empêchant de réfléchir mais au moment où j'allais exploser pour de bon, j'entendis un hurlement comme jamais auparavant …

Et je pus voir Hermione blanchir palpant son bras bizarrement mais au moment où j'allais l'interroger Ron éclata de rire à n'en plus finir essayent de s'expliquer mais n'y arrivant pas et au final les deux se rejoignit à lui …

_Pendant ce temps._

Elle était sortie protégeant leur secret plus que tout comme elle lui avait promis, elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire, elle le savait la procédure établie l'exigeait, au premier cri elle devra prévenir… Elle faisait les cent pas dans la cuisine du square sous les yeux impuissant de sa mère, elle attendait comme un lion une cage, si ce cri ne survenait pas qu'allait il se passer ? Ça personne ne lui ai jamais dit et ça l'effrayait, elle n'était pas prête, elle étai terrifiait et personne ne pouvait l'a rassuré et elle était seule mais on lui avait appris à jamais abandonner, elle avait sur ses frêles épaules une responsabilité importante et elle savait qu'on comptait sur elle, alors quand ce fameux hurlement se fera retentir, elle serait prête. Et ce fut à ce moment-là que le premier cri de Drago se fit entendre dans toute la maison. C'était le signal elle devait partir maintenant alors elle prit une grande respiration et sortit sans un regard pour ma mère trop inquiète, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de la rassurer la procédure était claire le temps était compté et le seul espoir d'aider le bond c'était elle.

Une fois sortie elle mit sa baguette sur sa tempe et après dix minutes de réflexions des étincelles de couleurs rouges sortirent du morceau de bois et s'envolèrent loin dans le ciel quelques minutes après des étincelles vertes vinrent à sa rencontre alors elle prit son balai réduit qu'elle avait toujours sur elle, le mit à sa taille normale et suivit les étincelles verte dans le ciel. Elle volait vite très vite et le vent fouettait son visage violemment mais ça ne l'arrêtait pas, elle ne savait pas où elle se rendait mais le plus important était de faire au plus vite. Elle arriva après une heure de vole dans un quartier malfamé de Londres moldu, les étincelles clignotèrent au-dessus d'un bar et s'éteignirent pour de bon.

Ses pieds touchèrent le sol et elle rangea son balai après l'avoir réduit, elle fit sortir de son sac une cape noire à capuche qu'elle enfila et se dirigea rapidement vers le pub. L'endroit était bondé de supporter d'une quelconque équipe de sport c'était parfait, personne ne pourrait les reconnaître ici, cependant on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était le grand luxe, c'était sale et petit … Elle trouva ça bizarre de la part de ceux qu'elle allait rencontrer mais elle n'avait pas de temps à penser aux détails. Elle les trouva dans le fond et sans plus de cérémonie elle prit une chaise et s'assit. Ils avaient l'air grave mais ne l'interrogèrent pas, il attendait qu'elle se met à parler et c'est ce qu'elle fit :

« La maison des Potter à était attaquée, c'est la chambre de Malfoy qui était visé nous ne savons pas s'il en était la cible ou si c'était un hasard, Lily et James l'ont défendu mais il a été en contact … »

Trois paires de yeux froid l'a regardé, même si elle s'était habituée à leurs regards elle était mal alaise et leurs figures qui étaient déjà grave, se refermèrent sans aucune expression. Ils savaient que ce n'était pas un entraînement que leurs vies allaient changer en ce jour mais au fond eux ils savaient qu'ils faisaient le bon choix, alors ils se mirent tous debout et alla dehors.

C'est Pansy Parkinson qui partit en première, elle m'expliqua que le remède pour Drago se trouva au manoir Malefoy et qu'il fallait aller le chercher, par la même occasion elle préviendra Narcissa que la procédure était enclenchée. Pansy se pencha sur elle et lui chuchota :

« Merci Ginny, tu as fait du bon boulot ». Elle fit un petit sourire discret et elle transplana.

Alors Ginny se tourna vers Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini qui était entrain de s'arranger sur ce qu'il fallait faire maintenant et puis finalement Nott tansplana et Zabini se dirigea vers moi, m'expliquant ce qu'il se passait :

« Comme te l'a dit Pansy, elle est allée chercher l'antidote et prévenir Madame Malefoy mais aussi récupérer ses effets personnels et ceux de Drago. Théo et allait chercher ce dont nous avons besoin pour le reste du temps … Tant qu'à nous, nous devons attendre ici. Je sais que le temps est compté mais nous n'avons pas le choix »

Elle hocha la tête positivement, en même temps aucun ne savait ou se trouvait leur ami tout ce qu'elle espérait c'est qu'ils ne leur faudraient pas beaucoup de temps pour récupérer ce dont ils avaient besoin ... Elle avait froid et n'avait pas eu le temps de bien se couvrir même sa cape ne la réchauffait pas correctement, en plus elle se sentait mal alaise avec le métisse. Elle avait pensé qu'elle se sentirait soulager d'avoir plus accomplir la première partie de sa mission mais ce n'était pas le plus dur, elle se rendait compte que l'attente était la partie la plus difficile et s'ils se faisaient attraper et s'il arrivait quelque chose… Elle pensa à toutes ces situations plus noires les unes que les autres et puis elle se souvint qu'elle portait le nom de Weasley et que de ce fait, il fallait qu'elle reste positive.

Elle fut récompensée de son élan d'espoir une demi-heure plus tard par l'arriver de Théodore Nott puis quinze minutes après celle de Pansy Parkinson, toute essoufflée, elle semblait bouleversée et puis derrière une foule de personne vêtue de cape noir et de masque sur le visage apparut derrière elle. Pansy courût pour nous atteindre, je sortis de ma poche le port-au loin que le professeur Dumbledore avait préparé tandis que les garçons sortirent leurs baguettes pour défendre les arrières de leur amie, j'activais le porte-au loin au moment où elle arrivait et puis d'un coup les quatre adolescents disparurent sous les yeux des mangemorts … Non ce n'était pas ce soir qu'il réussirait à tuer Drago Malfoy.

Cachait par son masque un mangemort blond sourit et pensa qu'il ne fallait jamais douter du pouvoir d'un des protecteurs … En tout cas ce soir ça avait sauvé son fils.

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous aura plus, le chapitre 2 peut être enfin semaine. J'essayerais de faire un chapitre plus grand la prochaine fois  
_

**DrayChou**


	3. Chapter 2

_Coucou, voici enfin mon chapitre 2 avec j'espère le moins de fautes possible. J'ai pris du temps à l'écrire et je ne suis pas trop fière de moi ... _

**Info: ** _La première partie est du POV Ginny et l'autre un POV extérieur._

**Disclamer:** _Le tout est à JKR sauf l'histoire _.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Une jolie journée en perspective

-Ginny-

Nous arrivâmes tous entier devant la porte du Square, je n'avais jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie et je me permis un léger soupire de soulagement suivie des trois autres. Je les regardais et m'attardais sur Pansy toujours aussi essoufflait, rougissante comme jamais mais déterminait et je ne savais pas pourquoi ni comment ma pire ennemis me donna confiance en moi, en l'avenir et j'étais moi aussi déterminée quand j'allais ouvrir la porte. Je me retournais mais personne n'avait fait un pas derrière moi, plus confiante que jamais que je leur avais dit :

-« Vous avez sans doutes peur parce que tout le monde va vous juger enfin ceux qui ne connaissent pas la prophétie et vous allez en bavé je le sais, mais je suis là et vous avez un ami à sauver et ce soir vous vous êtes sacrifiés, échapper à une horde de mangemort pour lui. Alors, ce n'est pas des « stupides grifondors » (elle mima des guillemets) qui va vous faire peur non ? »

Et ils éclatèrent de rire et entrèrent dans le square avec moi. Et ce que je leur avait dis été juste Harry, Ron, Hermione ne comprendraient rien, je savais que malgré l'année qu'ils avaient passé, ils n'acceptaient toujours pas Drago, pour les deux premier, ils frôlaient l'injure à chaque fois que le blond était dans les parages et pour la dernière c'était l'indifférence la plus totale … Alors que trois autres serpentards débarquent … cela allait être explosive. Mais j'avais espoir que tout se passe bien !

Nous rentrions dans la cuisine, vide est triste mais, nous n'avions pas le temps de prendre du repos de toute façon, alors nous nous dirigeâmes vers la pièce où était enfermée le malade, prenant une grande respiration, j'ouvris la porte et entra, le petit groupe derrière moi me suivis. Je n'eus rien eu le temps de voir que je me retrouvais dans les bras de ma mère soulagée, « les retrouvailles » furent courtes, les serpentards firent un signe de tête à chaque personne dans la pièce, la brune se tourna vers leur ancien directeur de maison et parla distinctement pour toute la pièce, faisant un récit complet de ce qui s'était passé.

-« Nous avons été appelé à vingt et une heure précise et nous nous sommes retrouvés tous dans un bar miteux de Londres moldu à vingt-deux heures quinze, vingt-deux heures vingt nous nous sommes quittés et je suis rentrée chez moi pour prendre quelques affaires, dix minutes plus tard j'étais chez les Malefoy. Méthodiquement, je suis allée chercher les affaires de Drago et la clé que sa mère cache dans un des livres de la table de chevet, puis je suis descendue dans la grande bibliothèque du manoir et je me suis mise à chercher l'autre livre ou était caché la serrure … Quand je l'ai enfin trouvé, Narcissa a surgit subitement dans la pièce et m'a dit qu'il sait pour les protecteurs et qu'il sait pour moi aussi, il fallait que je pars immédiatement. Je n'ai eu que le temps de lui dire que la procédure était enclenchée que son fils allait enfin revivre quand une horde de mangemort est arrivée dans la salle … Et puis la c'est devenu un peu flou … Je me rappelle avoir pensé qu'il fallait à tout pris sauver Drago, que j'étais la seule à détenir ce qui pouvait le guérir … Et puis y a eu cette lumière blanche … Le fait que j'aie su que je pouvais transplaner sans problème … Et puis il y a eu un message et c'est fou parce que dans ma tête j'entendais la voix de Drago « Qu'importe ce qui se passe si un jour tu as besoin de moi, je serais toujours là » … Puis sans comprendre j'avais transplané et je me suis retrouvée à l'endroit du rendez-vous. Professeur, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? »

Il eut un silence dans la pièce, je pris la parole.

-« On peut voir ton poignet gauche s'il te plaît ? ».

Tout le monde me regardait mais, Pansy fit ce que je lui demandais, elle souleva sa manche gauche de son sweat beige à la plus grande surprise de tout le monde sauf de moi, sur le poignet de Pansy se trouvait un petit tatouage de serpent qui formait un bracelet autour du poignet, en dessous se trouvait également un petit dessin d'un bouclier. Je souriais, montant moi-même le propre dessin sur mon poignet pratiquement identique au sien, la seule chose qui différait était le bouclier qui était une petite enveloppe pour moi. Tout le monde regarda avec curiosité moi-même je n'avais jamais été sur de ce que c'était sans pouvoir m'empêcher de me poser des questions.

-« Je crois que cela veut dire qu'il a confiance en vous que vous avez réussi à prouver votre loyauté. Seulement je n'en suis pas tout à fait sur … » marmonna Severus.

J'avais toujours su que c'était lui sans vraiment le savoir. Je m'asseyais par terre regardant les serpentards faire un triangle autour du corps fiévreux de leur ami, la brune s'agenouilla devant lui et sortie de sa poche une potion d'un rouge pétant, le coulant dans la bouche du malade puis elle se remit à sa place et tous les trois récitèrent une litanie de sors. Au bout de ce qui me paressait un temps infini une lumière sortie des trois corps pour ce dirigeait celui de Drago. Après quelques minutes la lumière s'éteignit et le corps du blond convulsa, il palpita des yeux puis les referma.

Ce matin-là, la bon-humeur et la gaîté était rendez-vous dans la cuisine du square cela faisait du bien car ces matins là étaient rare avec la guerre qui arrivait à un grand pas, mais appréciait par les adolescents du square. Ils adoraient manger les bonnes crêpes de Molly et de pouvoir rire, s'amuser à table se moquant des adultes qui les regardaient d'un œil bienveillant. En cette matinée le jeune Harry avait oublié ces tourments de la veille, Hermione s'était remis de son malaise pendant la nuit et regardait amoureusement Ron alors que celui-ci dévorait les crêpes de sa mère comme d'habitude il parlait la bouche plaine, les jumeaux se tenaient tranquilles ce qui veut dire qu'ils complotaient dans leur coin …. La seule qui manquait à l'appelle était la petite dernière des Weasley mais, aucuns ne remarquèrent son absence ni les mines tendues de Madame Potter et de Madame Weasley ...

Chacun pensait qu'ils allaient passer une journée sans embrouille pour une fois mais, le destin en décida autrement car ce fut ce jour où Ginny entra dans la pièce accompagnée de trois jeunes qu'ils connaissaient pour leur amitié avec leur pire ennemis, elle se tenait là entre deux grands jeunes hommes et à côté d'eux se tenait une jeune fille. Tous les quatre semblaient épuisés, tendus mais heureux d'être là, pour eux non plus ce n'était pas un matin comme les autres c'était le matin du changement qu'importe ce qui se passerait par la suite pour eux rien n'était plus important que ce jour-là, rien ne gâcherait ce moment pour eux ni le fait de savoir que Voldemort l'est pourchasse ni les cinq griffondors qui se tenaient devant eux trop choqués pour réagir.

En effet les cinq adolescents n'en croyaient pas leur yeux, devant eux trois enfants de mangemort étaient là, accompagnés de l'une des leurs. Très vite la tension augmenta, elle était lourde, palpable, insupportable très vite on se sentait étouffer par la haine et la colère de chacun. Ils se regardèrent tous dans les yeux, attendant un infime mouvement de chacun pour déclencher les hostilités. Les deux femmes prêtent à intervenir, c'étaient mises entre les enfants pour calmer la situation, mais lors que Lily Potter lâcha l'information qui changera la vie du square, ce calme parti bien vite.

« Les enfants, je crois que vous vous connaissez non ? Pansy, Blaise et Théodore va rester avec nous pour quelques temps » annonça la mère d'Harry.

Cinq hurlements se firent très vite entendre et la journée paisible qui avait commencé, était devenu pour certains un enfer mais, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas compris c'est que le destin imposait c'est choix, ils n'avaient aucune chance que cette journée soit une bonne journée mais qu'importe ce matin-là qu'ils le veulent ou non la vie d'Harry, d'Hermione, de Ron, de Fred et de George allait changé aussi.

* * *

_Bon le chapitre est court mais j'essayerais d'en faire un plus haut. _

_Alors des pronostics pour la suite ? Une idée de comment Drago et Hermione vont se mettre ensemble ? Est ce que Ginny sera un problème ? _

_Bon week-end. _**DrayChou**


	4. Chapter 3

_Hello ^^_

_Je m'excuse d'avoir pris beaucoup temps pour mettre ce chapitre en ligne mais examen quand tu nous tiens ... Et pour vous ça c'est bien passé ?_

**Info : Enfin bref voilà le chapitre 3 que j'ai essayé de faire plus long, il y a quelques grossièretés mais pour moi sans plus ^^. Avant que j'oublie le passage encadré de * vient d'une amie que j'ai légèrement modifié donc merci Alex pour ton aide .**

_Le chapitre est pas corrigé comme je viens de finir, je suis désolée._

**Disclamer:** _C'est mon petit cerveau qui a inventé l'histoire mais les personnages appartient à JKR. _

**Edit : Corrigé**

_Bon chapitre._

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : ****Troubles & Tourments.**

**POV Hermione.**

Connaissez-vous le silence, celui avant d'une bataille, celui avant une tempête ? Cette absence de bruit qui vous tiraille le cerveau, qui vous serre le ventre et qui coupe votre respiration, connaissez-vous ce silence qui apporte le malheur ?

Moi non je ne le connaissais pas mais j'avais appris à le connaître, à le sentir. La première fois où j'ai connu cette tranquillité pesante c'était un matin au 12,square Grimmaud, à l'époque c'était étonnant parce que la rivalité Serpentard/Griffondor était quotidienne et surtout du matin jusqu'au soir. C'était épuisant et immature mais personne n'avait de pitié pour personne, alors quand je m'étais levée ce matin là et que je n'ai pas entendu les habituelles railleries, j'étais plutôt heureuse. J'avais pris une longue douche pour une fois que je pouvais prendre mon temps puis j'étais allée déjeuner, je m'étais légèrement raidit en rentrant dans la cuisine apercevant la jeune fille du clan ennemi beurrant ses tartines mais celle-ci m'avait ignorée, j'avait fait de même. J'avais l'impression que tout le monde avait ressenti en se levant cette boule dans son estomac, elle vous le serre, vous le broie sans aucune pitié et rien y fait, elle ne disparaissait pas pire elle grandissait d'heure en heure. Mais ce jour là je ne fis comme si de rien était et parfois je le regrettais, je ne pouvais pas le savoir personne ne le pouvait.

Revenons plutôt à cette journée , elle était pluvieuse comme si le temps voulait nous prévenir. Et pour nous achever ce jour merdique ne passait pas, j'avais la net impression que les secondes restaient figées pourtant j'entendais le tic tac régulier de l'horloge mais à chaque fois que je regardais l'horloge, j'avais l'impression que les aiguilles n'avaient jamais bougé : 10h00, 10h00,10h00,10h01. Arg ! Je n'en pouvais plus, on était tous là, silencieux à se regarder en chien faïence. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour que ça se finisse, parler de mode avec Pansy et Ginny_ (Nda : c'est de l'ironie )_, parler de Quidditch si le fallait _(Nda : là aussi)_ mais je vous en prie Merlin arrêtait de me torturer comme ça.

Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que j'avais demandé mais j'allais le regretter, pendant de longues heures rien ne se passa mais Merlin m'avait entendu et il ne m'avait pas oublié non il avait exaucé mon souhait silencieux à mon plus grand regret … Vers environ midi, Ginny dont la mine était tendu et blême se mit debout et se mit à nous parler, nous regardons chacun dans les yeux , exaspérait par nos attitudes puérils.

«- Vous me fatiguez, vous ne pouvez pas tout simplement être des personnes censées et mettre votre rancune de côté … Si vous vous rendez pas compte, il y a une guerre qui se trame dehors et tout coup de main et la bienvenu … »

Elle avait raison nous étions puérils mais pourtant je ne pouvais me résoudre, ces gens nous avait fait tant souffert et nous devons les accepter comme s'ils n'avaient jamais rien fait, ce n'est pas être rancuniers c'est juste ne pas avoir confiance en des personnes qui de toutes façons ne le méritent pas. Au bout du compte, personne ne lui répondit et dans un mouvement rageur elle rajouta :

« - Bien si c'est comme ça, je m'en vais … Faites-vous la gueule autant que vous voulez ! Moi je vais m'occuper de Drago ».

Elle partit et le calme revenu avec elle, mais d'un seul coup je pensais à une chose : il était midi et nous n'avions pas vu ni Madame Potter ni Madame Weasley, là il y avait quelque chose qui clochait parce que personne ne nous aurait laisser seule sans nouvelle aussi longtemps. Au même moment une sirène hurlante se déclencha dans la maison , ça me rappelai les sirènes hurlantes moldu lorsqu'il y avait un catastrophe naturelle qui allait arriver. Alors mon cœur se mit à se serrer, mes mains à trembler, et chaque partie de mon corps à se tendre sur le poids de l'anxiété.

Pendant longtemps je crois, nous sommes restés inertes à attendre que le bruit s'arrête mais rien n'y faisait, la sirène hurlait toujours à nous déchirer les tympans . Bouger, je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire mais pour ma part j'étais terrifiée, personne ne nous avait expliqué ce que nous devrions faire en cas d'alerte. Puis je regardais autour de moi chaque visage, ceux des serpentards ne laissait rien paraître mais si on regardait leur corps plus attentivement on pouvait voir la tension qui émanait d'eux, je me tournais vers le visage d'Harry on pouvait voir ses traits tirés par ses nerfs tendues, l'affolement dans ses yeux enfin je regardais Ron qui a ma plus grande surprise avait un petit sourire sur ses lèvres même si son visage était contracté lui aussi par cette tension.

Puis la sirène passa après quelques temps, je me demandais ce que ça signifiait, j'avais l'impression que mon cerveau était vide, incapable de réfléchir correctement cela me frustrée. J'entendis un soupir du côté des serpents et je tourner la tête vers eux, je les vis se lever . Je paniquais où allaient-ils ? Je n'eus pas le temps de poser la question que la voix de Ron retentit :

« - Où allez-vous ? »

Parkinson et Nott pris la direction de l'étage sans faire attention aux paroles de Ron, Zabini se tourna alors vers lui et d'une voix moqueuse répondit :

« - Ta sœur et Drago sont seuls en haut et je te rappelle juste que l'un est dans un état comateux, s'il y a une attaque c'est eux qu'ils seront plus en danger. Et je vous signale que c'est plus stratégique d'être à l'étage en cas d'hypothétique attaque. Donc tu permets ? »

Bien sûr,ils avaient raison, le temps de fouiller en bas, nous aurons le temps de transplaner et surtout Ginny ne serait pas seule. Alors je me levais pour le suivre puis voyant qu'aucun des garçons ne bougeaient, je me retournais vers eux et avec lassitude je leurs dis :

« - Ça me fait mal de la mettre mais il a raison. » Voyant leur tête se décomposer j'ajoutais « En plus on sera avec Ginny ».

Sans un mot ils nous suivirent jusqu'à l'étage et nous rentrâmes dans la chambre de Malefoy, c'était plus chaleureux que j'aurais pu imaginer, les rideaux était tirées et le soleil avait inondé la chambre, une grande bibliothèque habillait le mur de gauche et devant elle deux beaux fauteuils vert plus loin il y avait le lit où l'héritier Malefoy dormait tranquillement, allongé prêt de lui Ginny dormait à point fermer elle aussi. Tout prêt d'eux adossé contre le lit par terre Pansy lisait un magasine féminin et Blaise s'assit à coté d'elle, je me tournais curieuse de savoir ce que faisait les garçons, à mon étonnement Théodore lisait un livre mais quand je vu le titre du bouquin mon sang se glaça « Magie Noir et tortue ». Je pris sur moi pour ne rien dire et me tournais vers Harry qui s'était assis en face du Serpentard , Ron par terre au pied du fauteuil j' allais le rejoindre et m'assit prêt de lui, appuyant ma tête sur la jambe d'Harry.

Une longue attente commença.

**Pendant ce temps : Au terrier. POV Llly**

Je ne voyais pas grand chose la fumée était intense et me piquait les yeux, ça faisait des heures que j'étais là inhalent cette vapeur et mes voix respiratoires me brûlaient, je commençais à voir du mal à marcher me traînant le plus loin possible du terrier. Mon cœur se serra en pensant à la maison des Weasley détruite mais la guerre avait commencé et elle était impitoyable. Je me baissais pour éviter de justesse un Avada Kedavra , j'essuyais la transpiration qui s'écoulait de mon front et me releva en titubant un peu, j'étais épuisée cela faisait des heures que nous étions ici à nous efforcés à éteindre le feu mais les Mangemort nous en empêchaient ça me mettait hors de moi, ils avaient réduit en cendre le foyer d'une famille et ils continuaient de nous attaquer. J'étais about mais il fallait continuer …

Je fis un tour sur moi-même et tout ce que je vis, c'était des corps et des corps partout au sol, sur certain je pouvais voir l'expression de terreur sur leur visage, sans doute tué par un Avada et sur d'autres on voyait du sang sur leur visage, leur main, leur peau, mort après d'atroces souffrances. Puis je me tournais vers la maison où les flammes jaillissaient toujours ne laissant plus qu'un tas de cendre à la place du terrier, détruisant un endroit qui incarnait l'esprit familiale, qui incarnait l'espoir. Je savais que nous n'allions pas gagner, qu'on allait mourir, que je ne reverrais plus Harry que je ne pourrais pas lui dire que je l'aime plus que tout au monde mais ils sont trop nombreux et nous pas assez, cette face de serpent allait avoir notre peau.

J'entendis des pas arriver vers moi, je sursautais, je ne pouvais plus me permettre de combattre mais je n'avais pas le choix alors je me mis en position combat. Les conditions de ce champ bataille improvisé étaient terribles, je ne pouvais distinguer mes alliés - qui était très peu- de mes ennemis - eux était trop nombreux- je ne pouvais distinguer la personne qui s'approchait et mon cœur s'accélérait, faisant monté une poussée d'adrénaline , ma respiration fut plus courte mais aussi plus rapide, j'étais sur mes gardes soudain, j'entendis un murmure prêt de mon oreille gauche :

« - Alors Lily je t'ai manquée j'espère … Pas trop triste pour ses traites à leur sang ? Oh ! Tu as l'air épuisée mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais t'achever ! »

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je bondis sur le côté droit pour m'éloigner de la mangemorte qui était prêt de moi, ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas croisée, elle qui avait tant changée ma vie, ma colère faisait bouillir mon sang dans mes veines , sa voix m' insupportait, la fumée était trop dense pour voir son visage de tueuse mais je l'aurais reconnu entre mille …

« - Bellatrix … Comme ça me fait plaisir de te voir … Mais tiens tu n'es pas entrain léchée la peau visqueuse de ton chère Voldytounet ! » .

Je savais que je risquais de la provoquer de cette façon mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que c'est elle qui avait tué le parrain de mon fils, elle qui avait fait tant souffrir les Londubat, cette folle allier aurait dû rester à Azkaban. J'entendis Bellatrix grinçait des dents avant de me répondre :

« - C'est sa Lily fait t'as forte pendant que tu es vivante car quand je m'aurais occupé de toi, tu ne le saura plus … » Elle prit une pause puis hurla : « Diffindo » .

Je me jetais en arrière tout en murmurant un protego à toute vitesse, comme je le pensais un peu plutôt cette femme est complètement folle pour vouloir me découper en morceau ou m'ouvrir la peau. Je répondis à son sort par un simple :

« - Oppugno »

Mon but n'était pas de la tuée enfin pas maintenant, je devais rejoindre l'ordre au plus vite pour le replis et pour aller voir si Harry et les enfants allaient bien , j'espérais que l'alerte s'était déclenchée et qu'ils s'étaient cachés … Ces connards de mangemorts avaient bien trouvé le terrier et tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient tout sauf fair-play alors ils pouvaient bien attaquer à deux endroit à la fois tout en sachant que nous étions encore peu nombreux pour être à la fois ici et là bas alors qu'eux oui. Je sortis de mes pensées lorsque je fus attaquée par une Bella en furie, beaucoup, beaucoup trop vite.

**Plus Loin sur le champ bataille – POV Lucius **

La puanteur pesait de plus en plus, ces farandoles de fumées qui s'élevaient dans le ciel recouvrait la piteuse bicoque de ses traites à leur sang. Ça m' irritais comment ce fait-il que le maître ne m'avait prévenu de cette attaque surprise, se doutait-il de quelque chose ? De manière lasse, je prononça un « Avada Kedevra » sur celui qui est censé être dans le camps adverse quand je fis une rencontre que j'aurais dû éviter. Un sourire ironique sur mon visage caché de mon masque, je me retrouvais face à un grand visage de l'Orde. Une figure sale, un corps blessait, rien de mieux qu'un homme à terre que je pourrais torturer pour me mettre de bonne humeur. Je m'approchais de lui, d'une démarche droite, le faisait comprendre ma supériorité , lançant au passage quelques sorts de mort.

*Certains peuvent trouver ça horrible, terrifiant je dirai même révoltant. Et d'autre comme moi, réussi à juger ce foutoir coquasse . Ironique non ? N'est ce pas la les bien fais du pouvoir. ? Moi Lucius Malfoy, mangemort le plus crains, le plus impitoyable, un sang pur digne de se nom, bras droit d'un des sorciers les plus puissants, hésitant à tuer son ennemi juré. Comment en suis-je arrivé la ? I peine un an, j'imaginai toutes les tortures que je lui affligerai, tout se bonheur que je ressentirai, oui même-moi Malefoy est capable de ressentir du bonheur. N'aller pas croire que je cherche absolument à le ressentir mais ce bonheur là c'est jouissif. Je voyais son visage se décomposer par la douleur des nombreux endoloris reçu! Ah toute sa tristesse et sa rage qu'il ressentirai quand je l'obligerai à voir sa saleté de sang de bourbe de femme mourir, le son de sa voix me suppliant de ne pas le faire. Oui le bonheur absolue ! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi étais-je entrain d'hésité ? Je l'avais enfin mon moment de bonheur, il était là à ma merci, à genoux, rampant dans la mare de son propre sang, un sang de traite mais je ne pouvais pas non je ne pouvais … Par merlin Malefoy ressaisie toi ! Tue le ! Maintenant ! *

« - Aller Malefoy tue moi qu'est ce que t'attend ! Je sais que tu en rêves depuis longtemps ! »

J'étais là, devant lui baguette levé. Mon regard ancrée dans le sien, j'enlevais mon masque et le jetais par terre, je réfléchissais encore et encore mais alors je commençais à prononcer doucement tout doucement le sort qui mettrait fin à sa vie.

« - Avad... »

Quand je pensais à Drago, la chair de ma chair, le sang de mon sang, oui là encore on pourrait dire qu'un Malefoy n'avait pas d'instinct paternelle mais vous avez tort, c'est juste que moi je peux réussir à me contrôler. Cependant, James avait accueillit mon fils et ça oui ça, je ne pouvais l'oublier. Je baissais mon bout de bois et j'allais me retourner pour partir quand un rayon vert passa juste à côté de moi se dirigeant droit devant moi, sans le comprendre un autre se dirigea vers moi ….

Ce fut le signal pour les mangemorts de partir, après un morsmorde hurlait par une Bellatrix énervée . Tous quittèrent le terrier.

**12 Square Grimmaud. POV Hermione.**

La nuit allait tomber dehors et nous avions toujours aucune nouvelle de quiconque, la peur me serrait le ventre, personne n'osait dire quelque chose, personne n'osait bouger, n'osait respirer. J'avais mal, j'étais mal et pourtant je me sentais si calme, apaisée , j'en somnolait presque, je ne me suis jamais aussi bien sentit que dans cette chambre, c'était troublant extrêmement troublant. Je pris une petite respiration et ouvrit mes yeux la chambre était plongée dans la pénombre, nous nous étions mis d'accord sur le fait d'allumer les lumières n'était pas une bonne idée dans la situation où nous nous trouvions. Mes yeux se perdait dans la pièce où tout le monde luttait contre sa propre peur, contre ses questions, contre ses réponses introuvables et nous étions seuls au monde pour la première fois de notre vie nous avions tous une question en commun : « Que se passait-il ? »

Encore une fois, mon regard s'égara vers la fenêtre et je me rendais compte que la nuit était tombée j'avais envie de dire déjà, enfin … Quand nous entendis tous un bruit qui venait d'en bas, nous arrêtâmes de respirer et nous prîmes chacun nos baguettes, lentement Pansy réveilla ma meilleure amie -Ginny- et lui fit signe de faire silence. Dans un calme olympien, nous nous postâmes chacun d'un côté de la porte et nous attendions.

Le plancher de l'escalier grinça et je serrais de plus en plus ma baguette, je coupai de respirer quand à ma droite j'entendis un léger « Ne retiens pas ta respiration. Tu arrêtes de penser quand tu arrêtes de respirer. » _(Nda : citation de Grey's Anatomy)_ Alors je respirais doucement tout doucement pendant ce temps, l'intrus s'était avancer à pas lent jusqu'à la porte, nous pouvions voir l'ombre sous celle-ci. Quand la porte s'ouvrit comme un même homme, nous levâmes notre baguette et quand nous allions hurler notre sort, une voix qui se faisait vielle et qui était extrêmement fatigué retentit, remplit de tristesse . Mais cette voix, tous la reconnûmes.

**POV Ginny.**

J'étais allongée dans le lit de celui que je considérais comme mon meilleure ami, c'était celui qui me comprenait le mieux, celui qui arrangeait tout d'un claquement doigt. Cependant il n'était pas en état de me consoler ce soir, il ne pouvait pas me taquiner pour m'énerver et me faire oublier mes soucis, il me manquait terriblement. Je m'approchais plus de lui pour observer son joli nez bien droit, ses cheveux avaient grandit et lui tombaient dans les yeux – Pansy trouvait ça insupportable et s'était promise de les lui couper dès son réveil – à cette pensée, je souris pressé qu'il soit avec moi, même si je sais qu'il ne sera jamais à moi mais tant qu'il est prêt de moi, c'est ce qui compte. J'essuyais les perles d'eaux qui coulaient sur mes joues et je lui chuchotais à son oreille :

« -Dr... Dra... Drago » je m'arrêtai pour calmer les sanglots dans ma voix et je repris « Ils ont … Enfin … Voldemort a ordonné qu'on détruise ma maison … l'endroit où ma famille et moi avions grandit … Ils l'ont détruite tu entends ils l'ont détruite... » je coupai mon élan de parole pour essuyer mes larmes et dans un dernier tremblement de voix je continuai « Tout à l'heure, c'était le Professeur Dumbledore qui est venu nous annoncer la catastrophe … Tu l'aurais vu, il avait l'air si fragile …. Com... Comme nous tous après la nouvelle … Mais si … si je pleure ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai plus d'endroit où vivre ...C'es... C'es... C'est qu'il y a eu tellement mort et de blessés Drago, tellement ! ».

Je luttai pour continuer de parler car je me devais lui dire, c'était à moi de le faire, à moi …

« - Je suis désolée, vraiment Dray … Ton pè... re fait partie des vic..ti...mes ».

Je m'effondrai contre son torse pour pleurer à chaudes larmes, je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter c'était trop pour moi, beaucoup trop puis tout d'un coup je sentis deux bras fort se refermaient dans mon dos alors je relevai la tête et je vis deux prunelles de glace me regardaient. Ce que je vis dans ses prunelles me bouleversais, je me rendais compte que même le plus fière des Malefoy avait des sentiments et que la mort de son père ne le laissait pas indifférent mais je savais qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on voit ses faiblesses alors je plongeais ma tête dans son cou, respirant son odeur.

Cette nuit là, je m'endormis dans cette position à peine conscience que Drago s'était réveillé, que le monde avait changé, que la guerre était déclarée.

* * *

_Voilà alors des pronostics : Qui d'autre est mort ? Moi je saiiis lol_

_J'espère que ça vous a plus. A bientôt (:_

**DrayChou**


End file.
